turtleseedfandomcom-20200213-history
Onepiece
hope typo luca taras :( i just want to know how fun it is to lie, scheme, gaslight and abuse people ❤️ i hope you're enjoying being a disgusting, abusive piece is of shit hon �� im too lazy to move all this to my new page but know that this un is now my liveseed account and my main is @typo also know that im way too lazy to update any of this shit so if u wanna change or add something Pls Do Another thing, i dont like to delete things from my wiki page bc i like to keep a running record of my turtleseed doings B^) go to bottom for testimonials Nya Hope is the official sex ed. instructor of turtleseed Hope is known as itachi uchiha, the face of one piece and ultimate ass eater. She is also the officially elected queen of komaeda. they also have not even watched naruto. shame. update: they have now seen 100 episodes of naruto GET WREKED their snapchat is krakarat they joined on august 15th, kagepro day. their earliest ts memory is @shuuya dropping pepperoni on their face. their second oldest memory is shore news being formed. third oldest is the first moe kano invasion. and fun fact: they were in a mutual on tumblr w/ @gender for months before joining turtleseed, then, without realizing it, befriended them Again on turtleseed; it was only discovered weeks later that they knew each other on tumblr ALso @hokage is their irl friend they left turtleseed temporarily for 2 1/2 days for new york comic con once and almost Instantly lost half of their internet rep dont go on haitus kids im speakin from experience One Direction!!!!!!!!!! x3 hope is commonly known for * claiming to be itachi uchiha * calling herself the face of one piece * talking about eating ass * claiming to be the ultimate ass eater * talking about komaeda * making connections between their name and komaeda and crying * bringing up embarrassing stories of their past such as: one direction days * snail dicks * bible memes * nyas * posting too many selfies * nagel * e x t r e m e k o m a e d a f u c k e r * loves claire * like a lot * huge cutie?? wtf?? * typo?? more like typDAMN amirite ladies * saying goodnight 20 times but not actually sleeping for 3 hours * many things, i have lsot track Loulounuoya Suoluo one piece crew: @brook, @chopper, @usopp, @franky, @buggy, @monkeydluffy / @boa / @canary and @shirahoshi bruh ASS eats a lot of uchiha ass with @hinata also discusses naruto memes frequently other ass eaters: @kazuichisouda and @raichi nicenice relatable 100% one night they stayed up until 11am and memed it up w/ @shirahoshi. everyone who was online remembers this night @shirahoshi continues to deny their love for memes but hope's constant pushing will one day prevail with Ultimate Memeing make v stop changing their un dongers Many nights with @chiaki and @lightning are spent talking about dangan ronpa Bible MemesCategory:User due to their past of 12 years at a catholic school, hope is often found making bible memes (usually with @gender) one of the most commonly brought up topics when talking about bible memes is the musical Jesus Christ Superstar there more that i should add but im lazy so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Nagel @akemi @tfw @bagel @tsumikimikan @marvel MY CHILL CREW :oc luv that @plants Testimonials HARUICHI "voice 'how tough am i?' 'HOW TOUGH AM I?' yesterday i saw a picture of my fictional boyfriend and i only cried for 20 minutes" - @meryl "only 1 ts user can get away with typoes in a seed and that's @typo" - @maizonos "GOODNIGHT @ITACHIFUKR69 (aka @typo)" -@rhyme "voice I Really Want Ko" - @shinjis "the Ultimate Komaeda Fucker like seriously hope/komaeda the only ko ship u need." -@tsumikimikan "01110101 01110010 00100000 01100111 01100001 01111001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01101100" - @gender "@typo if u become our ruler ur gunna have some problems carrying out orders with all ur typos. 'what do u want us to do with him, ruler??' 'nagel him'" - @gender "i feel like mihashi is some sort of ancient creature" - @hokage (infocards.tumblr.com) "you' fucking komaeda fucker." -@bagel "get ready to prepare for the komaeda uchiha posts when hope gets on b/c all hope is lost if you're not" -@senjougahara "hope aka komaedafucker69420" - @ibuki "@typo ＡＬＬ ＨＡＩＬ ＨＯＰＥ ＴＹＰＯ" - @hisoka "@typo is god? i go to church now!" -@shinjis "car-mall" - @senyuu "if hope is god then that means god is extremely gay" - @gender "@typo more like komeada (get it because that's a typo)" -@misdreavus "tyopo so good" -@yuki "hope = fuck eah" -@also yuki "@typo is just the biggest komaeda fucker on this site, let them burn" "will hope ever love anyone more than komaeda? probably not" " "i love allen walker" - ts user @allenwalker " -@typo's potential senior quote